


Sacrifice

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alien queen can't deny her feelings ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Lyric = any - any female character  
>  _I'm a phoenix in the water_  
>  _A fish that's learned to fly_

I feel like a phoenix in the water. Like a fish that has learned to fly.

The impossible is happened. I'm fallen in love. In love with the most beautiful creature, I've ever seen. His name is Zeke, Zeke Tyler, his hair is always a bit messy, his eyes are dark and hazelnut-brown. And his smile ... his smile leaves me helpless.

I'm just an extraterrestrial being in the body of a pretty young girl. And I'm not supposed to put my task into question. But how can I destroy his beauty? How can I take him over and force him into a life of slavery, loneliness, and endless pain?

The moment our lips meet gives me the answer: When I only can save him by sacrificing myself, I will do it without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Comment_fic
> 
> also posted in my LJ


End file.
